something happen to a reason
by Samibam28
Summary: Can molly and Charles ever get there happy ending or will lies and mistakes keep them apart


Somethings happen for a reason.

He waited and waited for her hoping she would turn up. He tried her mobile but it was turned off so he rang her house phone and left a message. " Molly it's me where are you? I thought you would be here by now, ring me when you get this message please"

He was so angry. Why wouldn't she show up for their date and why hadn't she left a message or tried to ring him? Charles had no idea. The last time they spoke it seemed she was happy to make new plans.

-OG- -OG—

Jackie looked across at her friend sitting solemnly on the sofa beside her. "Why are you here? You obviously want to be with him because you can't stop talking about him. Ring him and explain that you made a mistake and rearrange the date"

"I can't Jackie he'll be angry with me and he probably won't answer my calls now" Molly replied, defeat hanging from every word.

"You never know until you try" Jackie countered handing the phone to Molly and disappearing to get another bottle of wine from the fridge and to make a phone call of her own. "Brains it's me Jackie. I need to cancel you coming round tonight I've got molly here and she upset. Message when you get this."

Returning to the lounge Jackie found Molly as she had left her, "Did you call?" Molly just nodded. "Well?"

"He didn't answer." Came Molly's short reply, deciding her friend was not in the mood to chat Jackie opened the wine and turned up on the volume of the film. Looking back, Molly couldn't even remember what film it had been.

Molly barely slept, her mind kept thinking of the day at the hospital when the rest of 2 section came to visit and she made the excuse of getting a drink but went back to see Charles. The image of finding his wife Rebecca was still there getting very cosy with him was imprinted on her brain. When the sun rose so did Molly, she left a note thanking her friend and saying she was off to sort herself out.

-OG- -OG-

2 months later

"Yes mum I'll call you when I get to Brize. It'll be fine, it's just three weeks. Look after Nan, make sure you go and see her." Molly gave her mum one last hug and stepped in to the taxi and waved as I drove her off towards her 3rd tour. This one was back in Afghanistan; she wasn't looking forward to this tour as everything held so many memories. She didn't know who she was with only that Quaseem was going to be there.

She was sent to Afghanistan because they need more medics. Let's get this tour over with she said to herself then she can think about Christmas which she was finally looking forward to this year with her family all together it was going to a good one. With her mum and dad now working and Bella's baby on the way this Christmas stood a chance of not being a dismal failure.

-OG—

Once she got Bastian she was told to report to the hospital where she would find Jackie.

Jackie wasn't happy to see Molly as after leaving the note Molly had failed to get in touch to say she was fine and safe. Her tone was cold and to the pint. "Right you're with 3 section as their medic you'll be on duty in the hospital on Thursday and Fridays." She passed Molly some paperwork told her who to see next and just walked off.

That couldn't have gone worse she thought now she looking forward to leaving more than ever.

"Quaseem" she shouted as she left the hospital, glad to see a familiar face that would be happy to see her.

"Well it's good to see you Molly Dawes, but I can't stop I need to be somewhere we can catch up later."

Molly was in her med tent sorting out her Bergen, when no less that Captain James walked through the flap of the tent. He stood there staring at her for a moment, then turned and walked out.

"Did you want something, Sir?" she shouted to him without moving her feet.

He stopped momentarily, and simply said "I was looking for Jackie" before walking off again.

A cup of tea is in need she thought let's hope I don't bump into anyone else that's got the arse with me. She took her tea back to the med tent where she saw Charles standing outside.

"I need you to change plasters on my feet, Jackie was supposed to do it but she's too busy." He tone seemed beyond awkward but she decided to rise above it just get on with the job she was bloody good at. Ignoring her instincts she replied: "ok, sit up on the bed and take your shoes and socks off"

Not a word more was spoken, he kept eyes locked straight ahead and never gave her eye contact.

"There.. How does that feel? Come back in a few days to get them changed" she said resisting the urge to run a finger along the sole of his foot.

"Thank you" he said and walked out.

She was just about to head to bed when Jackie came through the tent flap.

"Have I done something wrong Jack?" Molly asked. She couldn't bear being on tour and not having her best friend talking to her.

"Matter a fact yes, you left early that morning without saying bye, you said you would ring when you found somewhere but you never did and you also said you would talk to Charles about why you didn't up for your Date. Again you didn't."

I'm sorry jack, I went to my nans who is re-covering from a bad fall down the stairs she's been in hospital for at the last two months and I was worried about her and got caught up with that. Then I got called up and I didn't know what to say." By this point Molly had tears rolling down her cheek.

"Oh Molly I'm sorry to hear that. Is your nan ok?" Jackie put her arms around her and gave her a hug.

"Yeah she's fine –tough as old boots. Takes more that a broken leg and a few broken ribs to stop her. I just hope them lot back home go and see her as she on her own otherwise. Does this mean you forgive me then? I can't bear for you to be not speaking to me when I'm finding it unbearable with Charles giving me Captain Stern looks from hell."

"Yes, of course. Sorry, I should have warned you that you'll be working together with him again and thing it's going to be even more awkward when you find out the rest of what your here to do. Firstly though, you both need to be on speaking terms. You need to go and speak to him".

"Seriously Jackie I can't go and talk to him what I saw and what I was told just. It just ain't going to happen" she started again crying.

"What do you mean what you saw and what you were told? What are you talking about?"

"He's still married for one when he told he was divorced and when I disappeared to the hospital before the rest, his wife told me they're going to sort things out. Then I saw them both kissing and his hands were all over her."

"S***, but I don't get why he would go ahead with a date then? Anyway we're here in this place and I can't have awkwardness between you both. I'll make it an order if I have to, please go and talk to him."

"Ok I will try and talk to him."

She took a deep breath and knocked on his cabin door... "Come in" Came his unmistakable voice


End file.
